


This is What Happens When You Sleep Through the Night

by lionessvalenti



Category: Agents of Cracked
Genre: Breathplay, Community: kink_bingo, M/M, Sleep, Unconscious Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-12
Updated: 2013-07-12
Packaged: 2017-12-19 06:43:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/880648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lionessvalenti/pseuds/lionessvalenti
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michaels discovers the sensation of power from choking his partner during sex. If only Dan were awake.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This is What Happens When You Sleep Through the Night

Michael's fingers trailed over the soft, exposed skin of Dan's throat. Dan stirred in his sleep at the contact, but didn't wake. It was crazy what Dan could sleep through. Loud music, gunfire, sex, the screams of the woman who lived in the alley behind their building when she came over. And sometimes with all of those things happening at once.

Or maybe it was the woman who panhandled at the bus depot. Michael had a hard time with faces. That's why he usually preferred them to be ripped off with the muscle exposed. It was so much easier to tell people apart that way.

There was a hitch in Dan's chest as he breathed, and then a loud snore.

What the hell kind of east coast voodoo did Dan perform to be _this_ asleep at two in the morning? Michael poked him in the throat, but Dan stayed asleep. He was so boring like this.

Michael thought about putting on pants and leaving, but then thought better of it. He didn't need to put on pants.

He crawled out from under the blankets in underwear and one of Dan's too-tight tee shirts. On Michael's long frame, the shirt barely covered his navel. He started to leave the room, but then changed his mind. He did a cannonball onto the bed. "Wake up!"

Even though Dan's body bounced out of the bed and then back onto the mattress, he only mumbled something in his sleep and he waved his hand. It was like he couldn't even hear Michael's voice anymore.

So fucking boring.

Michael climbed onto Dan's chest. He liked the way it rose and fell with each breath, Dan's chest pressing up against his balls. He was starting to get hard. Hmm, maybe this wasn't so bad. In fact, it was nice. It had everything he wanted: it got his dick hard and he could kill someone. He could crush Dan like this if he wanted to. He didn't really want to, but he _could_. And Dan would be none the wiser.

He wrapped his hands around Dan's throat, but not too tightly. He could feel the way Dan's Adam's apple boobed when he swallowed, and that was like a jolt right to Michael's penis. He leaned forward a little bit and rubbed himself against Dan's chest.

Michael tightened his grip around Dan's throat. Dan's next snore came out more like a wheeze. One his hands flopped over his face, like he was trying to wipe something away from it, but that didn't stop Michael. He put more weight on his hands as he humped Dan's chest more.

This must be what God feels like, Michael thought, drunk on the power. Getting off on having life in his hands.

Dan's eyes shot open, and his hands clasped Michael around the wrists. "What the hell are you doing?" he rasped as he managed to shove Michael off of him.

Michael fell off the side of the bed. He popped his head up, and Dan was sitting up, taking deep breaths. "You wouldn't wake up!"

"And you thought _killing me_ would solve that? Jesus, Michael!"

"But I was almost done!" Michael cried. He scrambled to his feet and pulled his dick from his underwear. "Damn it, Dan, I'm going soft already. You ruin everything!"

Dan stared at him. "You were weren't trying to kill me?"

"No!" Michael flopped down next to him, dick still hanging from his underwear. "I was trying not to kill you. You just happened to be there."

"I hate that this makes sense."

"So, you want to keep going? I hear great things about erotic asphyxiation."

Dan furrowed his brow, possibly because not only did Michael use the word "asphyxiation", but he used it correctly. "But that's not what you were doing. _You_ were the one getting off."

"That's when you were asleep. You're awake now."

"That sounds... reasonable," Dan replied. He had the feeling that he would regret this, but then again, if he died during it, he wouldn't be able to regret anything. "I guess we could try it."

Michael grinned, his eyes lighting up, and he kissed Dan hard on the mouth. "I'm going to go get a plastic bag and some duct tape!" He started to bound off the bed.

"What? No! No, no, no." Dan grabbed Michael's arm and held him back. "That will kill me. I will die. Let's just do what you were doing before, except this time put your mouth on my dick. You can do that. Your arms are long enough."

"If that's really want you want," Michael replied.

"That's what I want."

Even though he looked a little disappointed, Michael nodded. "Hey, do you think God sucks a lot of dick when he strangles the life out of people?"

Dan blinked. "I have no idea what that means, but sure. I bet he totally does. All the time."

"Cool. Take off your pants."


End file.
